SMB Coin Sound
This is a sound effect associated with Nintendo's Super Mario series. It was originally designed for the NES game Mario Bros.. Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Gravity Falls (Heard in "Fight Fighters".) * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard in a high pitch.) (treasures only) * Harvey Street Kids * Mickey Mouse (Heard in "Tokyo Go".) * Phineas and Ferb (Heard in "Gaming the System" and "Sick Day".) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Super Mario World (TV series) Movies * PK.COM.CN (2007) * Pixels (2015) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) Commercials * Garfield Honey Nut Cheerios commercial (1993) * Nintendo 64 Taco Bell commercial (1997) (1 & 2) Video Games NES: * Mario Bros. (Debut) * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 DS: * Jump Super Stars * Jump Ultimate Stars * New Super Mario Bros. GameCube: * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Heard once at the beginning of the "Tilt-a-Kart" music.) * Super Mario Sunshine (Heard once in the Nintendo logo.) Wii: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Used when you collect coins in "Coin Battle" mode.) 3DS: * Super Mario Maker Wii U: * Super Mario Maker Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Maker 2 (Used when collecting coins in "Super Mario Bros." mode.) * Super Mario Odyssey (Used when collecting coins during 8-bit sections.) Online: *Castle Cat 2: The Miami Invasion (Used when collecting coins.) *Castle Cat 3: The Vegas Connection (Used when collecting coins in the Venetian building.) Trailers * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (TV Spots) Other Media * Mario Calculator * Mario Clock YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd * Dorkly (Heard once in the outro.) * history of the entire world, i guess (Heard six times when the horse nomads repeatedly bump into China, but high-pitched.) * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * SuperMarioLogan Videos * The Super Mario Oddshow Collab * Smosh Videos * WhitneyGoLucky (Used as a gag for golden coins.) Anime * Oruchuban Ebichu (Used in Episode 9.) Image Gallery history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound.png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound (1).png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound (2).png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound (3).png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound (4).png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound (5).png|history of the entire world, i guess SMB Coin Sound bandicam 2018-12-12 18-25-06-240.jpg|Mickey Mouse SMB Coin Sound Castle Cat 2 The Miami Invasion SMB Coin Sound.gif|Castle Cat 2: The Miami Invasion SMB Coin Sound Audio Samples The high-pitched version of the sound effect as heard in history of the world, i guess.